


Angel's Don't Suffer

by Mazinmeems



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazinmeems/pseuds/Mazinmeems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel starts to deal with his emotions, Balthazar isn't dead and Dean doesn't realise what's staring him in the face. <br/>This is my first attempt at a fanfiction :/ Please review, I wanna know what you guys think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light was blinding. Dean covered his eyes, but the piercing white light still shone through. The pain in his arm had all but faded, leaving only the ache in his chest. Dean could only guess that light was Castiel, his angel. He felt around blindly with his other hand, looking for something. That something wasn't there. Sammy?

Sam forced his eyes open, he saw the flicker of flames reflecting on the dirty grey walls. He felt a searing pain in his leg, after one glance he knew it was broken. An escape plan was out of the question. He could only hope that Dean would find him, hope and pray.

Cas looked down at Dean, he could sense the worry and fear for his brother, he could taste the tension in the air.

"Well! Do something Cas!" Dean snapped, tired of waiting around.

"Like what Dean? He is hidden from angels and demons, me included. We need to find another way." Cas replied calmly. Dean clenched his fists, he shouldn't be angry at Cas, he was doing his best to help, but Dean just needed Sammy.

He sighed, "Fine then, I spose we can try to find him using more... Traditional methods." He waited for a response with his eyes glued to the floor, after a few minutes he looked up. Cas had frozen, his while body rigid, his eyes had that far away look. Dean rushed up to him, gripping his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

"Cas, buddy, are you alright?"

Cas blinked suddenly, stumbling backwards slightly. Dean's strong arms kept him upright.

"He's at the warehouse" announced Cas.

"How do you know?"

"He's praying. He needs our help." Even as Cas spoke he was stretching his hand out. In the blink of an eye they were at the warehouse, Dean could hear Sam's groans.

"Sammy! Sammy, where are you?" Dean called out.

"Dean" replied a weak voice.

Dean and Cas ran forwards, following the groans and the occasional shouts for Dean.

As they burst into the room Dean ran straight to Sam, Cas stood at the door looking on with a hint of jealousy.

"Sammy, oh god, are you okay? Who did this! I swear I will find that Son of a Bitch and –"

"Dean I'm fine, there's no one here," Sam interrupted, rolling his eyes at his protective brother. Dean noted that he was breathless, before checking for any other injuries, besides the broken leg.

"Cas get over here and use some angel mojo" ordered Dean, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. Cas obeyed, the brothers didn't notice the way he slumped, he healed Sam just like Dean wanted.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Sam.

"I was wondering the same thing, you were next to me one minute and then... you were just gone I guess."

"Hmm, I remember the light though," Sam said as he pulled himself from the floor. Dean pulled him into a brotherly hug, he smiled with relief, just glad to have his brother back.

"Don't say thanks then! After all I've done for you two" Cas burst out, surprising the Winchesters with his anger. Before either brother could reply he was gone, but even Dean couldn't miss the look of hurt on his face. He left the two brothers, stranded in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere, staring at the place Cas stood seconds ago. Replaying the last few seconds, trying desperately to understand what happened.

 

 

Castiel had always been different, never quite as loyal as the others, he was too curious. He cared too much, Castiel regretted it really. The caring led to the beginnings of feelings and emotion. Something angels don't suffer from. It just caused confusion, all thanks to Dean. His head fell to his hands, he stared at the white blanket of snow and sighed.

"Ah, come on Cassie, it can't be that bad can it?"

"Leave me alone" Cas replied, turning away from the intruder.

"So it was that bad then. You finally realise those hairless apes don't really care about you." He regretted the words as soon as he had said them, but spilt milk and all that.

"You don't know anything Balthazar! They do care about me, they must do…" Cas sounded less sure, he began to wonder who he was trying to persuade. Balthazar or himself.

"Come now Cassie" Balthazar said gently, "You know as well as I do that they are just using your powers. It's hard to understand at first, but you will learn about these emotions. I promise." Balthazar sat beside him and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Cas gave up then, he leaned into the touch and began to shake as the tears fell down his face.

"I think I love him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar decides to take being a big brother extremely seriously, Dean is left to think about things ;)  
> This is my first fan fiction attempt :/

"What have you done?" Growled Balthazar. Dean dropped the toothbrush in his hand and yelped in surprise. Something, he will continue to deny.

"Balthazar, what a pleasure," Dean said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"WHAT. Have. You. Done?" he repeated, a bit slower this time.

"I haven't done anything. Not recently! What is your problem anyway, you can't just appear behind someone like that for no reason. Other than to be incredibly annoying."

"To Cassie. What did you do to Cassie?"

"He just flew off or whatever. I don't know why, ask him."

"I would love to. But I'm still struggling to stop the endless torrent of tears." Balthazar replied, with a bitch face that could match Sam's.

"Tears? What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded, the confusion clear on his face.

"From what I can understand, he has come to the rather painful realisation that YOU are using him. After helping you, all he wanted was some thanks. Not a lot to ask for really." Dean looked away ashamed, he remembered what had happened earlier. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot the part about emotions. He has them you know. You apes are rubbing off on him, he's grown rather fond of you." Balthazar ranted. Dean just stood there taking it, then there was silence. Balthazar was looking at him as if Dean was supposed to say something.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." Dean snapped.

"You blind fool. HE LOVES YOU!" shouted Balthazar before zapping off to God knows where.

Dean just stood there, Cas loved him. His brain struggled to keep up, he wandered over to his bed and collapsed there hoping to make sense of what had just happened. He glanced over to Sam's bed, seeing he was gone, he sighed. He wasn't sure if he was glad that Sam hadn't heard the fight or annoyed that he couldn't ask Sam for some advice.

 

How did Dean feel for Castiel? Balthazar asked himself this over and over after his visit. He loved his brother more than anything and didn't want him to get hurt, Dean was sure to hurt him. Balthazar told himself that Dean was no good for an angel like Cassie, that even if they got together (which he doubted would ever happen) Dean could never be there for Cas the way Cas wanted, the way he needed. Dean wasn't the lovey-dovey type, 'chick flick' moments that would mean the world to his Cassie would be too embarrassing for the hunter. He sighed as he approached Castiel's room, he could hear that he was still upset, he could tell from that moment. If Cas didn't get with Dean, he will be broken forever, and that would hurt Cas too much. Balthazar would help, if he could, he would guide Cas and bully Dean until they realised what they meant to each other. Even Balthazar couldn't miss the spark in Dean's eyes when he discovered Cas's feelings.

"Cassie, can I come in? Please."

"Mhhmm" Came the muffled reply, as Balthazar walked in he saw Cas had his head buried in a pillow. Cas forced himself up, his face still wet from tears and his eyes slightly bloodshot.

"I want what's best for you Cassie. That is all I ever wanted. At first I thought Dean was trouble and I was right, but he's changed you for better or worse and I can see that what's best for you now is him." Castiel's face lit up at this revelation from his brother, this reaction made Balthazar smile as well. "I'm going to help you try and win his heart Cassie, I promise. First I think you need a break from him, let him realise how much he needs you and come to terms with how he feels about you." Balthazar continued, being with his favourite brother had always brought out a side of him out that no one else saw.

"You spoke to him didn't you, you told him how I feel." Cas said, with no anger in his voice only curiosity and love.

"I did Cassie. It nearly killed me to see you like that and I just had to talk to him. It came out in the heat of the moment, I know you would want to tell him yourself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid Balthazar, you wouldn't have died because you saw me." Castiel said seriously.

Balthazar couldn't help but laugh, "You're right brother" he managed to say between laughter. Soon Cas joined in laughing , and he whispered to Balthazar.

"I wanted you to tell him. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys :) I am writing chapter 3 at the moment hopefully that will be out soon. A review would be great, but thanks for reading even if you don't want to write a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out what happened and is determined to do something about it. Dean isn't so sure.

Dean was still staring up at the ceiling when Sam walked in. Sam could practically hear the gears turning in his head.  
“What’s up?”  
“Oh, um, nothing.” Dean replied, sounding unsure. He was still looking at the ceiling. “Balthazar was here earlier, he wanted to tell me something.” The distracted look on his face told Sam all he needed to know.  
“About Cas?” There was a small nod in answer. “That he is madly in love with you?” Dean’s head shot up, surprise plastered on his face.  
“How did you know that?” Dean said, ignoring the laughter coming from Sam.  
“How could you not? Dean, he has always been willing to help you, no matter what he was doing or what else was going on. You can’t tell me that you thought Cas just happened to be not busy when you needed him. Anyway, I’m pretty sure everyone has seen the way he looks at you.” Dean’s face was frozen in both horror and surprise, he could barely believe he had missed it and shuddered when he wondered who else had made the connection. “Anyway, don’t forget that ‘profound bond’ you share.” Sam’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon the room. He struggled to keep a serious face before he descended into uncontrolled laughter; rolling on the floor with streams of tears down his face whilst Dean just looked at him, completely unimpressed. “So, what are you gunna do about it?” Sam said, after he regained his composure.  
“I’m not going to do anything about it. He’s the one who flew off.” Dean replied, his annoyance at the question reflected in the tone of his voice.   
“Come on Dean! He’s an angel, who is only just beginning to understand his feelings. Be fair to him.”  
“Even Cas knows that flying off doesn’t solve anything. He has been with us long enough to know that.”  
“You can’t expect him to just be able to deal with all of that. Dean, help him out here, for once you can help HIM.” Sam pleaded; his desperation was plain to see. Dean had looked away, refusing to let Sam use facial expressions to win this argument.  
“He’s the one with the feelings. I’m not going to do anything… ever.” The air of finality in his voice brought the conversation to an end. Sam sighed, slumping slightly before he walked slowly over to his laptop.

 

Sam stood in the middle of a barn, not Bobby’s barn, but all barns look the same to Sam. He didn’t want to ask for help, especially on behalf of Dean. Dean had always hated asking for help. He sighed defeated, if they didn’t intervene soon nothing would change. He completed the summoning ritual, as he convinced himself that this is what is better for everyone. With a soft beat of wings, Balthazar stood before him. Balthazar, as usual, looked fairly irritated at being forced to appear before Sam.  
“You know, I answer prayers, being called upon every few minutes is starting to get old. I am not your servant.”  
“Balthazar, please, I had no one else to ask for help-”  
“NO. I am not helping you or your idiot brother. Whatever it is ask someone else, make a crossroad deal for all I care.” Balthazar interrupted with his usual amount of sass.  
“It’s for Cas.” Sam replied quietly, he was silently hoping that Balthazar would at least hear him out.  
“How can you, of all people, help Cassie?”  
“Dean is never going to make a move, neither will Cas. We both know our brothers well enough to assume they are going to ignore their feelings, that they will continue to have ‘eye sex’ and pretend that neither of them feel anything. It is close to impossible that they will talk about the feelings they have and yes I’m sure Dean likes Cas.”  
“Well then, if that is all you have to say you really shouldn’t have called. I could have told you that much... You know, you could of emailed, or even prayed; that would have been good enough for me.”  
“That’s not it and you know it, I think we need to intervene. Help them out a bit, you know give them a little push in the right direction.”  
“You mean set up a date?”  
“Yes!” Sam said, the tension slowly draining from his body as he anticipated the win he was looking for.  
“But how on earth do we get Dean to turn up somewhere. Cas shouldn’t be a problem, although Dean isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, even he could work this out.” Balthazar replied, easily hiding the relief he felt when he heard that Sam had thought of a solution.  
With those words the tension had flowed into Sam’s body as his chances of getting help plummeted to nearly rock bottom, he replied with a bitch face that not even Balthazar could argue with. “You forget about Dean, I can get him there. We just need a time and a place. If you can get Cas there, I know I can get Dean there.”  
“Fine then. What’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Guys I would love any feedback or any ideas for other fics :) But thanks for reading this, it means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are in the impala. Cas and Balthazar aren't seeing eye to eye. Second to last chapter guys! Would love some reviews :)

Dean’s eyes were glued to the road, his fingers tapping the steering wheel along to the beat of the song. Sam hid a smile, deciding to look out his window instead. He had no idea where they were heading really. They were surrounded by trees; he knew it was a small town. A small, secluded town that is in the middle of no-where, it was surrounded by forests and the only roads there were old and unused. Dean was oblivious to all this, Sam sighed inwardly at the trust his brother had put in him. Dean had never even questioned why they were going here, in some ways this made it hard for Sam to go through with the plan.  
“So, what’s this one look like?” The question broke their comfortable silence and Sam struggled to think of a decent answer.  
“Well, I knew we needed something to take our minds off… umm some things. I noticed that every year a young girl dies, they disappear and the bodies never turn up. The news was never big enough to make the news; the town is just too small.” Thing was, that was the truth. Maybe that’s why Balthazar chose this little town; it gave Sam the perfect cover.  
“We thinking it’s a spirit?”  
“Yeah, something like that.” After Sam’s strange response the silence fell softly over the two brothers. Both brothers listening to the music, each one thinking about the challenge ahead, neither of them realising their two challenges were so different.

 

“Come on Cassie, I promise it’ll be worth it.”  
“I said no Balthazar. I don’t want to go anywhere.”   
“Look, there is a little town in the middle of nowhere, there is this beautiful little Italian there; not too expensive and delicious. Please my gift to you, an apology of sorts. Not to mention there is a potential hunt there, maybe you could try and solve it yourself. You know, move on from the Winchesters.” Balthazar ignored the way Cas cringed when he said ‘Winchesters’. Even he knew that this was for the best, they had to clear the air. If that ended in the two never talking again, then he guessed that’s how it would have to be.  
“What if they do turn up?”   
“So what? You’re an angel don’t let them scare you away, come on Cassie. I will be there with you. It might help to see him, you know, clear the air and speak to him.” Balthazar felt guilty, it was a relatively new feeling for him, before Cassie and him met up again he never really cared enough to feel guilt. He lived life in the moment and didn’t care what happened afterwards, but now he felt responsible for Cassie. He cared more than ever, he had slowed down to offer comfort and had found that things were nicer that way. Anyway, he felt guilty, guilty for lying and hiding things and guilty for setting the trap he was leading his beloved brother too.  
“Fine, if you promise you will be there. I can’t do it alone.” The second sentence was whispered so quietly that Balthazar only just heard it. He ignored it, deciding it was better to let Cas think he hadn’t heard. What Balthazar didn’t notice was the hope in Castiel’s sea blue eyes, even Cas didn’t know what he was hoping for. Whether he hoped he would see Dean there, be able to tell him everything and sort this whole mess out. Or if he hoped that for once Balthazar wouldn’t leave and hadn’t hidden anything. It made his insides pang with guilt, he mentally shouted at himself for thinking his brother would do that to him. True, he had done it before, a lot, but recently Balthazar had been different and Cas had to admit it felt nice having the rock that was his favourite brother and for once feeling as if he knew everything, that he was getting the whole truth.   
Unfortunately for Castiel, Balthazar is hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be up tomorrow, thank you so much for reading this and I would love to hear what you think. Any ideas for my next fiction would be appreciated too :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter :) Hope you like it.

“Bella Vista? It’s a bit… fancy for us don’t you think Sammy.”  
“Come on Dean, we are meeting someone here. They have looked into these disappearances and I think that they will be able to help us out.” Sam sighed; he knew this would be the hardest part, getting his brother into a fancy restaurant. Why it couldn’t be a diner somewhere, he will never know.  
“They better be worth it.” Dean muttered, accepting defeat. Sam hid a smile as he walked in, walking to a waiter stood at the front who promptly showed them to a table set for 4. They both looked around amazed, inside was beautiful and the smell of Italian food was enough to make their stomachs roar with hunger. Within seconds they had their noses buried in the menu; Sam was looking at their range of salads while Dean was looking at the calzone section.  
“You know what Sammy maybe this isn’t so bad.” The way Sam’s face lit up was criminal, there’s no way anyone should be so pleased that their brother likes a restaurant.  
They had ordered their food, for the first time in a while they were talking. Talking properly, not about hunts or about their biggest problem at the time, but about their messed up lives and, although Dean would deny it (a bit to chick-flick for him), feelings. Then Dean’s face froze, mid –sentence and he looked positively horrified. When Sam turned around he was met by Castiel’s piercing blue eyes and Balthazar’s blinding smile.  
“Balthazar! Good to see you.” Sam said with a smile, pulling him into a friendly hug. Sam almost meant it.  
“Sam, a pleasure. As always.” The smile from Balthazar spoke chapters, although he was being sarcastic, he actually meant it and for some reason that made Sam smile. Dean and Cas were still a bit shocked, but a ghost of a smile was on Cas’ lips and the smile was showing in Dean’s eyes.  
“Why don’t you sit here with us? It looks like the people we were expecting aren’t coming.” Sam said after spotting the hidden smile from Dean, which he knew meant he did want to sort this out with Cas.  
“That sounds great, but Cassie what do you think?” Balthazar replied shooting him a questioning glare. Although Cas didn’t reply, he did pull out the chair across from Dean and sat down. Balthazar and Sam smiled, it was going as planned. As they began to talk to each other, their brothers were both struggling to think about how to overcome the uncomfortable silence that was drowning them.  
“Dean, I, umm, think. Well, you know. And that maybe if, you don’t have too-” Cas stuttered, struggling to finish a coherent sentence.  
“Shh. Cas, at first I wasn’t sure how to feel. About this, about you I guess. God this is such a chick flick moment.” Dean cringed before continuing. “Thing is, I want to be there for you to help you deal with your new found feelings and you know, deep down I think that I… I feel the same way.” He finished almost questioningly. The smile that had lit up Cas’ face was beautiful, even Dean had admitted that.  
“Thank Dad” Was all Cas said before he took Dean’s hand and they zapped off. Sam and Balthazar smiled at each other, both taking a minute to silently congratulate themselves. Then a waiter approached, looking silently confused at the change in customers before just placing down their food.  
“Nice choice, the calzone is delicious.” Balthazar commented between mouthfuls of food.  
“Yeah, whatever. Won’t be so happy when you drop dead.”  
“Angel’s don’t suffer Sammy.” They both smiled, they talked and now their brothers are together, they prepared for a lot of time with each other. It was a start of a beautiful ‘friendship’.  
In a little motel room not too far from the restaurant Cas and Dean were lying next to each other, both breathing heavily. For the first time, Dean felt relaxed and safe. Castiel knew then and there that feelings weren’t as dreadful as he first thought.  
Angel’s don’t suffer, but they don’t feel either and now Castiel knows which one is worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it, feel free to leave any comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far thanks :D A review would be great, I'm open to any ideas for where this story should go and I don't mind getting prompts for other fiction ideas :D


End file.
